1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to antennas for exciting a cavity with circularly-polarized energy. More specifically, some embodiments relate to an antenna for generating, based on an input signal with one circularly-polarized mode, an output signal with multiple circularly-polarized modes, and to a system that includes a cavity and such an antenna disposed in the cavity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Microwave energy may be used in a number of fields, including in industrial or residential food processing, scientific laboratories, or medical therapies. In the context of food processing, microwave energy may be used in drying, in sterilizing or pasteurizing, or in heating or cooking.